


Love Letter

by Azrel



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character, Post Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrel/pseuds/Azrel
Summary: Ami admits to her feelings re: Makoto in a letter. Makoto responds.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Pen15 is Mightier Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElissaApocalypto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElissaApocalypto/gifts).



> I'm sorry, I tried, I *really* tried to make the sex work. But a sex manual sounded hotter. >.<

Ami stretched her hands before opening up her notebook and picking up her pen-this might not be the best idea she’d ever had, but it was the only way she could get what she felt for Makoto out with her tongue getting tied and making a fool of herself. To be sure, there was also that issue of the stress-caused hives that occurred whenever she encountered love letters… but she thought she’d found a way around it-if she was the one writing the letter(s) to the person she was in love with, she might itch-but she wouldn’t be breaking out in hives. She was in control of the process, unlike in her younger years. (It was funny, here she was at 20 and still broke out in hives every time someone handed her a love letter they’d written about her-at least it didn’t happen as much as it did when she was 14 and 15...)

She thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to best phrase everything. She’d been struggling with this over the last few days-ever since Makato had left Tokyo-and so in theory, this would be easier to do. Since Makato would be gone for another few months-as she was on a training course in order to be able to open her bakery and sweets store.

Ami sighed and started writing; it’d come across as more… authentic if she didn’t write it the way she did her papers and dissertations. 

_Dearest Makoto:_

_Tokyo doesn’t the seem without you here! Neither does our apartment-it’s too quiet; I suppose I’ve gotten used to one of best friends living here. But your internship out of town has made realize something I’ve been keeping in denial and can’t hide from myself - or you._

_I’m in love with you, Makoto. I think I’ve been in love with you for the last three years, and the friendship we’ve had longer has just been a strong base for the love I feel for you._

_If you don’t feel the same, please let me know-and if this letter makes you uncomfortable, let me know too. I can move out if it’s necessary._

_Mizuno Ami_

Ami nodded to herself as she signed her name to the letter-it might not have been as sappy or as prone to purple prose as those she and Makoto had received 5 or 6 years ago, but… they’d still been children then, really. This one said what she wanted Makoto to know and still gave her close friend and roommate an out if it came to that. She didn’t think it would, but… you never knew.

She folded the paper and put in the enveloped she’d already printed with Makoto’s new address-before she could take it back, she hurried down to the postal drop near their apartment and dropped the letter off. Now it was out of her hands and up to Makoto.

A couple of days later, Ami was awakened by a phone call. It took her too long to realize it was her phone being rang, not Makoto’s-and by the time the ringing stopped… the answering machine had kicked on before she could answer. 

* * *

“Ami, dear, I got your letter-and don’t be embarrassed, dear heart. I love you too, I just didn’t realize you reciprocated! If I had I would’ve let you know YEARS ago-think of all the time we could’ve been dating! Call me when you get this message, all right?”

At that Ami flew out of bed and grabbed her phone, dialing Makoto’s phone number as fast as she could. They might’ve lost time, but now they could make up for it.


End file.
